Many vehicles have an air bag that inflates to help protect a vehicle occupant when the vehicle is involved in a collision. The air bag is inflated by inflation fluid provided by an air bag inflator. Certain air bag inflators produce inflation fluid by combustion of a pyrotechnic material. Air bag retainers may include deflectors to help direct hot inflation gas away from the air bag.